1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known damper structure for a gear device provides a damper effect by engaging a driven gear and a damper cover with each other (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-101473 (JP 2010-101473 A)). This damper structure for the gear device includes a supporting protrusion disposed at the damper cover, a pressing protrusion disposed at the driven gear, and a stopper rubber supported by the supporting protrusion. During rotation of the driven gear, the pressing protrusion is pressed to the stopper rubber, and the damper cover rotates together with the driven gear.